wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Emancypantki I/XXVII
XXVII Nowina o córce Około ósmej wieczór panna Howard zaprosiła do siebie Madzię. Posadziła ją na krześle, sama usiadła tyłem do lampy, skrzyżowała ręce na piersiach i utkwiwszy w przestrzeń blade oczy rzekła niby obojętnym tonem: - Cóż, wie pani o przełożonej? - Ach, wiem... - odparła strapiona Madzia. - O tym, że jej mąż wrócił?... - Tak. - Że jest piękny... że był w więzieniu... - Bardzo bogaty - wtrąciła Madzia. - I że znowu rozstali się z sobą - ciągnęła panna Howard. - Wszystko wiem. - Od kogo?... pewnie od Marty. A to plotkarka!... przez pięć minut nie utrzyma sekretu. - Ależ ona błagała mnie o tajemnicę - rzekła Madzia. - Więc już nie mam pani co mówić o szczegółach, ale... Posłuchaj mnie, pani - prawiła natchnionym tonem panna Howard wznosząc rękę. W tej chwili zapukano do drzwi i, odezwał się głos Stanisława: - Pani przełożona prosi pannę Brzeską... Poczta przyszła... - Zaraz idę - zawołała Madzia. - (Pewnie list od mamy...) - Posłuchaj mnie, pani - mówiła panna Howard przykuwając ją spojrzeniem. - Życie pani Latter jest nowym dowodem, co to za klęska dla samodzielnej kobiety - małżeństwo... - Ależ tak!... (Może wyjadę na święta?...) - szepnęła Madzia. - Bo pani Latter - ciągnęła panna Howard - była i jest pierwszą u nas emancypantką. Pracowała, rozkazywała, robiła majątek, jak mężczyzna. - Ciekawam... - wtrąciła Madzia kręcąc się na krześle. - Tak, to była pierwsza emancypantka, pierwsza samodzielna kobieta - deklamowała z zapałem panna Howard. - A jeżeli dziś jest nieszczęśliwą, to tylko przez męża... - O, z pewnością!... (Ciekawam?...) - Mąż zatruwał jej godziny pracy, mąż odpędzał sen z jej powiek, mąż skalał nazwisko zbrodnią, mąż wyssał jej majątek, pomimo że był nieobecny... Znowu zapukano do drzwi. - Muszę iść - rzekła Madzia zrywając się z krzesła. - Idź pani. - Ale pamiętaj, że jeżeli panią Latter, tę kobietę wyższą, kobietę przyszłości, spotka w tych czasach jaka okropna katastrofa... Madzia zatrzęsła się. - Niechże Bóg broni!... - szepnęła. - Tak, jeżeli ją spotka jakie straszliwe nieszczęście, będzie to skutek powrotu jej męża. Bo mąż dla kobiety samodzielnej... Madzia już wybiegła spiesząc do pani Latter. "List od mamy!... list od mamy!... - myślała skacząc na schodach. - Może mama każe mi przyjechać na święta?... Jakby to było dobrze, bo mi tak straszno zostać tu... Biedna pani Latter z tym mężem." Wpadła do gabinetu i zastała przełożoną obok biurka z listem w ręku. - Ach, Madziu, jakże długo trzeba czekać na ciebie!... - odezwała się pani Latter prawie ze złością. Madzia zarumieniła się i zbladła. - Spóźniłam się... - rzekła wylękniona. - Pewnie od mojej mamy list... Pani Latter niecierpliwie skinęła ręką. - Masz tu list od Ady Solskiej... Nie wypieraj się... Stempel wenecki, a adres przez nią napisany... Madzia zdziwiła się. - Otóż chcę cię prosić - mówiła przełożona - ażebyś pozwoliła mi w twojej obecności przeczytać ten list... - Ależ nie trwóż się - dodała spojrzawszy na Madzię. - Jakie z ciebie dziecko!... Chcę przeczytać list, bo od Helenki przeszło tydzień nie mam wiadomości, i niepokoję się... Ach, jak oni wszyscy mnie szarpią... Zresztą - ty sama przeczytaj, ale głośno... Masz tu nożyk, przetnij kopertę... Jej ręce drżą!... Dzieciaku, dzieciaku... No, czytajże nareszcie!... Madzia, oszołomiona niecierpliwością przełożonej, zaczęła czytać nic nie rozumiejąc: "Moja ty droga, moja jedyna - pisała panna Solska - chciałabym w tej chwili ciebie, was wszystkich, cały świat uściskać. Czy ty możesz wyobrazić sobie takie szczęście: Stefek wczoraj wyjechał z Wenecji szepnąwszy mi na wyjezdnym, że jest wyleczony, a Hela - wiadomość o jego wyjeździe przyjęła śmiechem! Nawet - w tej chwili widzę ją z okna, jak płynie po Wielkim Kanale z rodziną państwa L., z pannami O. i gronem młodzieży. Jadą trzema gondolami, a robią hałas, jak gdyby płynęła flota turecka. Ach, Madziu..." Madzia przerwała patrząc na przełożoną, która siedziała bez ruchu. - Daj no mi... - rzekła szorstko pani Latter wyrywając z rąk Madzi papier. Parę razy przeczytała początek, potem zmięła list i uderzyła nim o biurko. - A niegodziwe!... - syknęla. - Jedna zabija mnie, a druga - cieszy się z tego... Czy mi wydarł kto mózg - krzyknęła - czy jaki zły duch powydzierał ludziom serca ludzkie, a powstawiał tygrysie?... - Może by?... - wtrąciła Madzia. - Czego? - Pani taka zmieniona... ja podam szklankę wody... - zapytała Madzia drżąc całym ciałem. - Ach, ty głupiutka dziewczyno!... - przerwała pani Latter z wybuchem... - Ona mnie wodą częstuje w chwili, kiedy odbieram wiadomość, że Solski porzucił Helenę... Nędznik!... Chociaż dlaczego on ma być lepszym od mojej własnej córki?... To potwór, to... Wychowałam, nie... wypieściłam ją na moją niedolę, okradłam się dla niej z majątku, a ona - jak mi płaci?... Gubi siebie, zakopuje przyszłość brata, a mnie - rzuca pod nogi człowiekowi, którym pogardzam i nienawidzę, jak nikogo na świecie... Czego się ty na mnie patrzysz?... - dodała. - Ja... nic... - szepnęła Madzia. - Przecie wiesz, że Solski szalał za tą przeklętą i ona go odtrąciła!... A chyba i to wiesz, że jestem zruj... że jestem w trudnym położeniu, że chcę wypocząć... wypocząć choćby tydzień... I ta, ta... córka jednym kaprysem przewraca... już nie tylko moje plany, ale możność bytu. Zaczęła chodzić i załamywać ręce. - Boże!... Boże... - szlochała Madzia czując, że dzieje się coś nadzwyczajnego. Nagle pani Latter zatrzymała się nad jej krzesłem jakby uspokojona. Położyła rękę na jej głowie i rzekła łagodnym tonem: - No, kochanko, nie płacz, przebacz mi... Widzisz... nawet koń, gdy go rani ostroga, staje dęba... Jestem trochę prędka... boleśnie mnie raniono, więc... i ja rzuciłam się... Ależ to nie przeciw tobie... - Mnie nie o to... - łkała Madzia. - Mnie tak przykro... tak strasznie przykro, że pani... jest... Pani Latter wzruszyła ramionami i odparła z uśmiechem: - W takim położeniu!... nie bierz tego dosłownie, kochanko, com mówiła... Cierpię, to prawda, ale... mnie nie można złamać, o nie!... Mam ja jeszcze rezerwy, które pozwolą mi i pensję podnieść, i Kaziowi skończyć edukację. A Helenka - dodała oschłym tonem - musi przyjąć konsekwencję swoich kaprysów. Nie chciała być damą krociową, będzie od wakacyj damą klasową. - Helenka? damą klasową?... - powtórzyła Madzia. - Cóż w tym dziwnego?... Alboż ty nie jesteś ukochaną córką dla swojej matki, a jednak pracujesz? Wszyscy pracujemy i Helenka będzie pracowała, a to ją otrzeźwi... Ja dwojgu dzieciom już nie wydołam, a Kazio... musi skończyć edukację... musi zdobyć stanowisko, bo on kiedyś stanie się podporą dla mnie, dla Heleny, a może i dla innych... To jest materiał na człowieka w całym znaczeniu... Madzia słuchała ze spuszczonymi oczyma. - No, już idź, moje dziecko - rzekła spokojnie pani Latter. - Przebacz mi, zapomnij o tym, coś słyszała, i zabierz list... To już nie była szklanka, ale konewka wody, którą się otrzeźwiłam... Helena i Solski!... Krociowy pan i córka baby utrzymującej pensję, także dobrana para... Muszę przyznać, że Helena ma więcej zimnej krwi ode mnie, skoro od razu, po takiej wielkiej katastrofie, popłynęła na spacer... Kiedy Madzia pożegnała ją i wyszła, pani Latter chodząc ze skrzyżowanymi rękoma po gabinecie myślała: "Tak, panie Arnoldzie, dam ci rozwód, ale nie za pięć tylko za dziesięć tysięcy twoich dolarów... Mogę wam nawet udzielić błogosławieństwa, ale - za dziesięć tysięcy. Jeżeli tobie wolno dbać o nazwisko dla twego podrzutka, ja muszę dbać o karierę dla mego syna. Nie dam mu zwichnąć przyszłości, nie, nie!..." Madzia wróciła do siebie z bólem głowy i ubrana rzuciła się na łóżko. W opustoszałej sypialni oprócz niej były dwie uczennice i te nagadawszy się o wyjeździe na święta twardo zasnęły. Wtem późno w nocy skrzypnęły drzwi sypialni i ukazała się w nich przysłaniając świecę ręką pani Latter. Miała na sobie ciemny szlafrok opasany sznurem. Twarz była trupioblada, czarne włosy splątane i najeżone, a w oczach, które z uporem wpatrywały się w jakiś punkt nie istniejący, widać było trwogę. Rozgorączkowanej Madzi dzika myśl przeleciała przez głowę, że - pani Latter chce ją zabić...Więc zasłoniła twarz rękoma i czekała czując, że w niej serce zamiera. - Śpisz, Madziu? - szepnęła pani Latter schylona nad jej łóżkiem. Madzia nie odsłaniając twarzy ostrożnie otworzyła jedno oko i zobaczyła rękę pani Latter; między jej palcami przekradał się różowy blask świecy. - Śpisz? - powtórzyła przełożona. Madzia nagle usiadła na łóżku, aż pani Latter cofnęła się i oczy jej straciły swój okropny wyraz. - Cóż tu u was, spokojnie... Już tylko dwie panienki śpią w tej sali... Co to ja chciałam powiedzieć?... co ja chciałam?... Nie mogę zasnąć... Aha, pokaż no mi list... - Który? - spytała Madzia. - Ten Ady. Madzia odsunęła szufladkę stolika i wydobyła list, który leżał na wierzchu. Pani Latter zbliżyła go do świecy i zaczęła czytać: - Ach, tak, to on... Wenecja... Masz, moje dziecko, twój list... Dobranoc. I opuściła sypialnię, znowu zasłaniając światło, ażeby nie obudzić panienek. Ale te nie spały. - Po co tu przyszła pani przełożona? - rzekła jedna z nich. - Przyszła jak zwykle spojrzeć na nas - odparła Madzia hamując mimowolne dreszcze. - Jak to dobrze, że ja jutro wyjeżdżam - szepnęła druga pensjonarka. - Już bym tu nie zasnęła. - Dlaczego? - spytała pierwsza. - Czy nie widziałaś, jak pani Latter strasznie wygląda?... Umilkły. Madzia zaczęła się rozbierać ślubując, że na następną noc przeniesie się do innej sali. Na drugi dzień lekcyj już nie było na pensji. Kilka uczennic zbierało się do wyjazdu na święta, te zaś, które miały zostać, korzystając z kwietniowej pogody wyszły z Madzią na spacer. Ulice wyglądały wesoło, damy pozbywszy się zimowych strojów biegły uśmiechnięte z parasolkami w rękach, niedawny śnieg nie pozostawił ani śladu na ziemi, a na niebie bez chmury świeciło wiosenne słońce. Pensjonarki tak były zachwycone pogodą i ciepłem, iż na chwilę zapomniały, że one nie wyjeżdżają na święta. Ale Madzia była zgnębiona. W sercu jej budziły się nieokreślone obawy, a w głowie krążyły niepowiązane zdania. "Biedna ta pani Latter!... Dlaczego nie napisałam o niej do Ady?... Dlaczego nie poszłam do Dębickiego?... On jeden pomógłby nam..." Potem przyszło jej na myśl, że jeżeli Solski zerwał z Heleną, to może nie pożyczy pieniędzy jej matce, a i sama pani Latter nie mogłaby od niego przyjmować żadnej grzeczności! Lecz mimo te uwagi uparty szeptał w niej głos, że powinna rozmówić się z Dębickim o położeniu pensji. Co mógł poradzić ubogi nauczyciel, z którym tak niegodziwie postąpiono na pensji? A jednak Madzię coś ciągnęło do niego i poszłaby tam natychmiast, choćby tylko zapytać Dębickiego o zdrowie i przynajmniej opowiedzieć mu o wszystkim, co od dawna mąciło jej myśli i szarpało serce. Poszłaby, ale - było jej wstyd. "Co by to za plotki mogły z tego wyrosnąć?" - mówiła przechodząc pod oknami domu, w którym mieszkał Dębicki. "Nie wypada, nie wypada..." - powtarzała sobie tłumiąc przeczucie, że jednak za to słówko "nie wypada" ktoś drogo zapłaci. O tej samej godzinie pani Latter siedząc w gabinecie załatwiała rachunki z nauczycielami. W miarę jak który przyszedł, mówiła z nim o tym, że dzień jest bardzo piękny, następnie dawała mu do podpisania wykaz lekcyj, które odrobił, podsuwała otwartą kopertę z pieniędzmi prosząc, aby je przeliczył, a nareszcie - polecała się jego łaskawym względom po świętach. Żaden z interesantów, nie wyłączając księdza prefekta i lekarza Zarańskiego, którzy złożyli jej wizytę ostatni, nie zauważył u pani Latter nic szczególnego. Była mizerna i zmęczona, ale spokojna i uśmiechnięta. Na dziedzińcu spotkał się ksiądz prefekt z doktorem i znowu pogadawszy z nim o pięknym dniu i o tym, czy nie wyjeżdża na święta - rzekł nagle: - Tęgo się trzyma kobieta przy tych kłopotach! - Kto ich nie ma! - odparł Zarański. - Zresztą pensja zawsze robi na mnie wrażenie bardzo kłopotliwej fabryki. - Dobry sobie doktór - uśmiechnął się prefekt - pensję porównywać z fabryką... Tak, fabrykujemy dusze ludzkie!... A swoją drogą Latterowa w ostatnich czasach posunęła się. - Nerwowa, zdenerwowana... - mruknął lekarz patrząc na swoje spodnie. - Wysłałbym ją na wakacje do morza, ale... ona nie uznaje medycyny. Żegnam kanonika! - Wesołych świąt doktorowi - odparł ksiądz. - A mnie także trzeba na wakacje wysłać, tylko w takie miejsce, gdzie tanio i wesoło, niech doktór pamięta!... - Do Ostendy!... - zawołał lekarz idąc w ulicę. - Taki biedak jak ja?... - odpowiedział śmiejąc się ksiądz. W tej chwili potrącił znajomego posłańca, który na przeprosiny pocałował go w rękę. - O, jaki to nieuważny!... - rzekł ksiądz. - A gdzież pędzisz, bracie? - Niosę list na pensję, do pani Latter. - Od kogóż to? - Od adwokata... Całuję rączki dobrodziejowi... "Od adwokata?... - pomyślał prefekt. - Phy! lepiej mieć do czynienia z adwokatem aniżeli z doktorem i księdzem..." I poszedł ulicą uśmiechając się do słońca. góra strony Emancypantki I/XVII